


【CA】睡前故事

by indexmain



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indexmain/pseuds/indexmain
Summary: 面对Crowley直白的求欢，Aziraphale的反应是……





	【CA】睡前故事

Aziraphale窝在被子里，透过鼻梁上架着的眼镜看书。柔和的光线令他昏昏欲睡，就在此时一阵急促的铃声将他吵醒。

想都不用想就知道是谁。火场一事后，Crowley不由分说地让他在卧室装上电话，“一定要是触手可及的地方”，他说，于是一个复古巧质的拨盘电话就被放置在床边的柜子上。他接起来。

“在看什么书？”对方问道。

“色情文学。”他差点这样脱口而出。

“《果壳里的宇宙》，Adam推荐给我的。”

Crowley沉默了一下。一个超人类生物体，看可怜的人类疯狂转动小脑袋写出来的科学研究？认真的吗？不过也是，Aziraphale还没做过什么让Crowley觉得是情理之中天使该做的事，比如说杀死敌基督。他以前一直以为天使不杀人。

“……好吧，我想你了。”Crowley每次说这三个字的时候，语气里总让人觉得他带着数不尽的小委屈。然而Aziraphale早就不吃这套了，想我？想上我还差不多。Aziraphale想了想，没有必要拆老蛇的台，况且他们也确实有段时间没见面了（三个月呢！），于是他问：“那你……要不要过来？”

“别挂电话！”

Crowley说完这句话后就没有声音了。Aziraphale拿着话筒摇了摇，正在奇怪是不是电话坏了，然而Crowley突然在这时从电话线里钻了出来，刚好落在Aziraphale的床上，把他吓了一跳：“噢……我以为你会用一种更绅士的方式出现。”

Crowley脱了鞋，将Aziraphale的被子掀开，像一只蛇一样紧紧缠住Aziraphale的身体。Aziraphale不慌不忙地将自己的下巴抵在Crowley的头发上，带着一点安抚性质地回抱他。然而Crowley想要更多。他扳开天使的唇吻他，贪婪地嗅着天使身上的味道。他的天使才洗完澡不久，闻起来清甜香软，像剥了皮的多汁的水果，又如同小动物一般蜷缩在床上。Crowley不禁想他还没沿着电话线过来的时候，Aziraphale是个什么样子。他也是这样卷起身体，陷入过于柔软的被子里吗？他在看书的时候，会喝一杯加了糖的牛奶吗？在他睡着后，嘴角会勾起这样的弧度吗？

虽然Aziraphale的躯体已经有6000年的历史，但天使本身却依旧纯净如孩童。

Crowley开始上手剥他的睡衣。Aziraphale被亲得昏昏沉沉，但他仍然不忘摁住Crowley的小臂：“你……去洗手呀……”

“当然洗了，这时候你在想什么呢……”Crowley的手滑进睡衣里，“好热，天使，你这儿有空调吗？我认为我们应该开会儿空调。”

“我这儿没有……”

恶魔打了一个响指。

Aziraphale的声音随着Crowley的手指动作而逐渐酥软起来。温度攀升得很快，两人都蒙上了一层薄薄的汗，随之又被冷气吹散。Crowley贪恋天使皮肤细腻的触感，大腿内侧的摩擦不禁让Aziraphale打了个寒颤，绞紧Crowley拓张的手指。他大口呼吸着，像离水的鱼，将额头靠在Crowley的肩膀上，看不明神情，Crowley却清楚地感到肩部被泪水打湿了。


End file.
